


Галахад умер, да здравствует Галахад

by no_confidence



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Again, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: небольшая зарисовка по заявке "Гарри/Мерлин. Гарри уполз, Мерлин навещает его у больничного одра и помогает справляться с ПТСР и кошмарами". фест имел место быть сразу после выхода первого фильма, поэтому сюжетная составляющая более не актуальна





	Галахад умер, да здравствует Галахад

Они никогда не говорили какой ценой победили.  
  
Мерлин молчал, отворачивался, прикрывал лицо ладонью и снимал очки, чтобы не видеть лица Гарри, не видеть мольбы в каждом его движении. «Скажи. Скажи мне. Я имею право знать.» Он повторяет это снова и снова, но Мерлин никогда не отвечает.  
  
Мерлин молчит, и тишина становится невыносимой.  
  
Гарри не может спать, и он не спит: он тонет в горячем ворохе воспоминаний. Они липнут к нему, словно мокрые простыни и во рту чувствуется привкус крови. Мерлин говорит, что это не воспоминания. Ему просто кажется. У него травма мозга, передозировка медикаментами и критическое состояние. Разумеется, ему будут казаться странные и пугающие вещи. Мерлин поправляет очки и отворачивается. «Это не воспоминания» — раз за разом говорит он хриплым голосом.  
  
Но это воспоминания.  
  
Он убивает женщину первой — уверенный и хладнокровный выстрел прямо в голову. Десятого человека он убивает голыми руками, просто сломав ему шею. Он помнит хруст и приятное ощущение легкого и безжизненного тела в руках. Проповедник оказывается последним. Древко топора входит прямо под подбородком, и он наконец замолкает. И шум в ушах Гарри тоже. Он думает, что его стоило убить первым, может ничего бы не было, может —   
  
А потом пуля летит прямо ему в лицо.  
  
Он не кричит, он просто резко поднимается в кровати и ему хочется кричать от боли, которая словно скальпелем разрезает голову на части. Тысяча пуль одновременно пронзают мозг.   
Семьдесят человек разом кричат в голове.  
  
Мерлин рядом — он всегда рядом. Сначала он просто сквозь наушник слышит, как Гарри просыпается, слышит его тяжелое дыхание и прорывающиеся сквозь сжатые губы стоны и через несколько минут он уже в палате. Он берет Гарри за руку, укладывает обратно в кровать. "— Я должен! — Ничего ты не должен". Он сидит с ним и смотрит в мутные, безумные глаза Гарри, надеясь, что снотворное быстро подействует.  
  
Мерлин никогда не видел Гарри таким испуганным и беспомощным: он всегда был для него идеальным, собранным, бесстрашным. Иногда Гарри даже не казался человеком, потому что люди не могут быть такими совершенными. Идеальные костюмы, очки, прическа — даже после драк и погонь он выглядел как модель с обложки дурацкого глянцевого журнала.  
Мерлин никогда не слышал страха в голосе Гарри, и он чувствовал, как с каждым сонным «скажи, скажи, я должен знать» чья-то стальная рука сжимает его сердце до боли. Мерлин чувствует, как с каждым тяжелым, почти истерическим вздохом умирает старый Гарри Харт. Умирает вера в идеального и непобедимого Галахада.  
Галахада больше нет. Есть лишь сломленный и исхудавший Гарри Харт, у которого дрожат руки и глаза наполнены страхом и ненавистью к себе.   
  
Мерлин не говорит. Он обнимает его и чувствует, как Гарри крепко прижимается к нему, так, словно давно хотел это сделать, но манеры, воспитание, вся эта чушь не позволяли.  
  
Он говорит Эггзи что Галахад мертв. Эггзи не верит. Эггзи упрямо сжимает губы и поправляет очки, (господи, он так похож на Гарри) и просит увидеть тело. Даже когда Мерлин в десятый раз повторяет, что даже члены семьи не имеют такого права, щенок снова начинает дерзить и говорит, что не верит. Мерлин хочет разозлиться и послать его прочь, но он улыбается. Может, из него выйдет агент получше чем из Гарри.   
  
Галахад и правда мертв.   
И Мерлин лишь надеется, что Гарри Харт продержится чуть дольше.


End file.
